


Play It Again

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Aca-Song Fics [9]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Hood night party, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've actually had this for a while and just forgot to upload it. It's a song fic based on the song "Play it Again" by Luke Bryan. basically, I reimagined the hood night party and made it more Bechloe. Enjoy, aca nerds! ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Again

It’s not like Beca was  _ looking _ for Chloe at this stupid “hood night” party. After they’d been inducted into this weird cult-ish world of college a capella singing, Aubrey and Chloe had dragged all of the girls to an old, empty pool. Aubrey had explained it was once a recreational pool for Barden students before some wealthy family built a whole new aquatics center. The school had tried to fill it in a few years ago, but the students had protested and it was kept, mostly used for parties and school group activities.

It was just a big hole in the ground, pavement and dead leaves sitting in piles. But set up in the shallow end of the pool there was a set of speakers hooked up to someone’s Chevy truck. Kids were already standing around in groups, holding red solo cups filled with what someone had referred to as “jiggle juice.” The bass was far too heavy for Beca’s liking, but she lost herself in the party anyway- hey, her dad wanted her to have a normal college life, right?

So anyway, Beca was just living her life. Sipping at the stupid drink that kid Jesse gave her, watching everyone make fools of themselves. It’s fun for her, mostly sober, to watch all of these drunk fools dancing around and singing along to too many Madonna songs. But then, it’s like a spotlight shining on her. Chloe.

She sitting in the back of that stupid blue truck, her impossibly tanned legs- seriously, Beca thought gingers were supposed to be pale but Chloe looks like a sun-kissed goddess- were swinging over the edge of the truck bed, dancing by the edge of the Georgia license plate. She was clutching her own yellow cup, swaying and dancing along to the music. Beca was entranced.

And still she was scanning the crowd, looking for Chloe’s boyfriend. Because Chloe is beautiful and radiant and kind and sweet and genuine and bubbly. She can sing, and she’s basically the perfect girl and there is  _ no way _ a girl like Chloe Beale is single.

“Beca!” Chloe calls. Beca can’t actually  _ hear _ the words, but sees Chloe mouthing her name and gesturing her to come over. And Beca doesn’t see a boyfriend lurking, so she does go over. 

“Hey,” she calls, shouting to be heard over the sound system. Scrambling up into the bed of the truck to sit next to her, Beca smiles. This close, she can smell the booze radiating from Chloe. “Having fun?”

“Totally!” Chloe squeals. She grabs Beca’s wrist and pulls her close, leaning her head on Beca’s shoulder. “Are you excited to be a Bella? How’s your first month of college doing?” Beca smiles, shrugging. She takes a sip of her drink just to give herself a moment to think.

“I… School is okay. My dad’s on my ass about grades and going to my classes. But it’s… It’s cool. I think I’m learning stuff and I’ve got that internship at the radio station and-” Chloe starts squealing and jumps out of the truck, completely cutting off Beca.

“Oh my  _ God! _ ” She shrieks. “This is, like, my  _ favorite _ song ever! I’ve been sitting here in the truck listening all night long. I’ve been waiting for it to come on, and listen! Here it is! C’mere Becs, I wanna dance!” And before Beca could say anything, Choe was grabbing her hand and pulling her off the truck. 

Beca didn’t know what the song was. The words were unintelligible, but the beat was decent enough. Chloe dragged Beca up towards the front of the truck to dance around in the headlights. She was drunk, clinging to Beca’s shoulders just to stay upright while she spun around in circles. She was jumping and twirling, always pulling Beca along until the song fades out. Turning, Chloe rests her head on Beca’s chest, her arms on her shoulders. Raising her head, Chloe plants a kiss on Beca’s forehead before resting her head again.

“Oh, I love that song,” she sighs. Beca laughs breathily as her cheeks redden. Chloe was just forward, right? She was just a touchy, friendly drunk who danced in the headlights and kissed her friends on the forehead like it meant nothing, right? 

Chloe couldn’t  _ possibly _ have feelings for Beca, not the way Beca has feelings about Chloe. And not just lust for her- hey, Beca is an 18 year old lesbian with a healthy libido who saw her completely naked- but real feelings. A real, honest to God junior high school crush. And now that Chloe had kissed Beca, she was tingling and pulling Chloe back to the bed of the truck.

“Oh, come on Mr. Radio DJ. Play it again. Please. Play it again, come on now! Play it again, play it again, play it again!” she whispers in Beca’s ear as they sit in the truck. And Beca is clinging to her, stroking Chloe’s hair.

_ Oh, please play it again, _ Beca thinks to herself.  _ If that song makes her dance with me and hold me and kiss me, please let them play it again and again and again… _

 

They spent the rest of the night together in that truck bed, just singing and holding each other. Chloe held Beca for support, but Beca held Chloe just to feel her warmth.

“You’re drunk,” Beca sighs when Chloe tries to walk herself home. Looping one arm around Chloe’s waist, Beca supports her and starts to walk her across campus to the apartment Chloe shares with Aubrey.

“We need  _ music _ ,” Chloe whined. Beca was already looking on her phone, needing music to keep her sane. Briefly, she wondered the name of Chloe’s song from earlier, the one that she loved so much she  _ kissed _ Beca. If she knew the name, she would play it over and over again, hoping to get that same reaction. But she doesn’t know the name. Doesn’t remember any of the lyrics. So she settles for scanning the radio frequencies.

“Becaaaaa,” Chloe grumbles. “Pick a song before we get to my apartment. This is no fun.” But Beca keeps scanning. A constant shuffle. Every station, even the Sirius XM channels. They were just a few hundred yards away from Chloe’s building when she heard the opening strains of it.  _ The _ song. She stopped so quick and the change was immediate; Chloe’s entire face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. 

“Oh my  _ goooood, _ Becs! This is… This- thi- this is my  _ song! _ We’ve… You and I have been… Ha, we’ve been listening to the- the radio all  _ night _ ! I can’t believe that it- it came back  _ on _ ! Again! But, haha, Beca, it’s- it’s- here it is!” She had pushed away from Beca, swaying along with the music as she spoke. Beca had followed her nervously to make sure she didn’t trip over her own feet or walk into a pole.

“Yeah, here it is,” Beca laughs. Chloe just smiles drunkenly, holding out her hands making grabbing motions at Beca. Rolling her eyes playfully, Beca comes over and takes Chloe’s hands. 

“I wanna dance,” she sighs, pulling Beca as they dance around in circles. The music is quieter, and it doesn’t completely surround them. But this time, Beca can hear Chloe singing along. And it’s beautiful, the way Chloe sounds. Of course, being a Bella she had to be great but there’s something different about how she sings when it’s just for fun. It’s breathy, less controlled, and much more relaxed. It’s fantastic. 

But all things must end. And the song does fade out. When it ends, Beca finishes walking Chloe up to her door. Chloe is still humming the song, smiling and leaning her head on Beca’s shoulder. As Chloe fumbles with the lock on the door, Beca fusses with the zipper on her jacket. Is she supposed to walk Chloe all the way in? And  _ how _ does that kiss factor into things?

“Thank you for walking me home,” Chloe mumbles sleepily. “You can go home now. I liked… Our dance. It was fun… I love that song. I really… I hope they play it again.” Her eyelids are closing as she speaks, and Beca is more than a little worried she’ll fall asleep before getting to her apartment.

“Me too, Chlo,” Beca smiles. “You gonna be okay to get into your apartment?”

“”M fine. I rang the buzzer for my neighbor Leslie because Aubrey took my keys when I got drunk. She’ll be down any minute,” she explains.

“I’ll wait for her, then,” Beca shrugs.

“So sweet,” Chloe coos. She’s singing the song again, and Beca is trying to commit the words to memory when suddenly Chloe’s lips were on her cheek, just at the corner of her lips. So close. And before Beca is even able to process this, the door is opening and Chloe is gone. She leaves Beca out on the front stoop and all she could think was  _ I hope the radio stations play that song every day. Again and again and again and again. _

 

That song was stuck in Beca’s head all week.

All she could do, all day every day, was hum it or sing it. The day after the party, she’d downloaded it onto her phone. By Monday, Beca could sing it in her sleep. She was tempted to make a mix with it, but  _ this _ was Chloe’s song.  _ This _ was the song that made Chloe hold Beca, spin around and kiss her. If she wanted that again, she couldn’t remix the song, couldn’t tamper with the formula.

So, she pulled out the battered guitar. Her mom had bought it for her when she was ten and her dad left to go marry his  _ new  _ wife and live with his  _ new _ family. Beca had thrown herself into learning the guitar and it’s where she got her interest in music. Now, she threw herself into learning the song on guitar, Chloe’s song. Every minute that she wasn’t in classes, or Bellas practice, or her internship, she was practicing until her fingers were bleeding and raw. She had to get it perfect.

“Hey, uh Chloe, you wanna hang out?” Beca stutters nervously after practice on Friday afternoon. She was sweaty and panting from Aubrey’s stupid cardio. Her skin was flushed and sweaty from exhaustion, but also from nerves. Because Aubrey was staring at her, glaring really, and she knew the other girls were eavesdropping but Chloe was beaming.

“Yeah! Totally I’m just gonna shower first. What did you want to do?” It’s kind of unfair how Chloe doesn’t even seem tired. She’s not breathing heavily, her skin isn’t red and she only has a thin sheen of sweat that looks more like glitter than anything else. Beca glances around at everyone else nervously.

“Um, I-I-I don’t know. We could get, like something to eat? Or watch TV in my room? Just… hang out?” She looks like an idiot, fumbling with her hands and staring at the floor but Chloe is radiant and older and more mature and Beca feels like a little kid. Like she’s a freshman in high school asking out the cool senior head cheerleader. And the head cheerleader is about to laugh at her.

“Sounds perfect. Give me an hour and I’ll meet you outside your dorm,” Chloe grins. And she flounces away like it’s nothing, like Beca’s heart wasn’t still threatening to jump out of her chest. She exhales deeply as Chloe walks away, cringing when all of the girls wolf whistle. And Aubrey is still glaring.

 

Beca’s hands are shaking when she stands up to greet Chloe. 

“Let’s order pizza,” Chloe sighs as they walk up the stairs. And Beca can breathe easier. Because Chloe makes everything so simple, so easy. She takes the pressure off. While they wait for the pizza, they just hang out. Chloe walks around the dorm room, inspecting all of Beca’s musical equipment.

“What does this do?” She asks every few seconds, pointing to different knobs and buttons. Beca ends up giving Chloe a full lesson, showing her some of her mixes while she waits. But eventually, the pizza comes and they stop. They watch stupid TV shows and eat their pizza. It took Beca another hour to build up the courage to pull out her guitar. But it was  _ so _ worth it when Chloe recognized the song. Her entire face lit up, her body language changed. When Beca started singing, Chloe swooned a little.

“Oh my God, this is my favorite song. You… I love this! You learned this for me?” Chloe whispers. Beca just smiles, nodding. And she keeps singing. Keeps playing the song. Chloe stands, twirling around and dancing. Beca is thankful Kimmy Jin is out with her friends because her silent judgment would really kill the mood.

Beca stumbles over the words as she watches Chloe dance. Because drunk Chloe dancing is one thing: uncontrolled, sloppy and passionate. Full of smiles and clumsy twirling and stumbling. But sober Chloe is sensual, sure and rhythmic. She moves her hips with purpose and her smile is gentler. When Beca finishes the song, Chloe grabs her by the wrist and yanks her up. The guitar falls onto the bed and Chloe pulls Beca close, flush against her. And she keeps singing, and she keeps dancing. She pulls Beca’s hips along with her and kisses her everywhere, like her life depends on it.

“Play it again?” Chloe whispers against Beca’s cheek.

“I will play that song… Again and again and again,” she promises. But she doesn’t pick the guitar up. She just sings and kisses Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not my best, I know. You ever have an idea in your head but you can't make it get onto the page? That was this. Plus it's un-beta'd (like all of my works tbh) so I'm sure there's plenty of mistakes. Whatever, I hope you liked it!


End file.
